horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Reed
'''Kirby Reed' is a character in Scream 4. She is played by Hayden Panettiere. She is best friends with Jill Roberts and Olivia Morris in Woodsboro and fellow student, Charlie Walker, is seen to have a crush on her, as they are both big fans of scary movies. When Ghostface starts harassing her and her friends, she is forced to answer questions to save Charlie's life. She is later stabbed twice by Charlie, who is revealed to be one of the killers. He is angry with her for not returning his affections in the years they had known each other, before leaving her for dead. It is rumored that she survived her attack, however her outcome will be unknown. Scream 4 Kirby Reed is first seen speeding to school past Sheriff Dewey Riley. He simply yells for her to slow down without any real warning or discipline and she proceeds to pick up her friends, Jill Roberts and Olivia Morris. On the way to school, Kirby almost gets into an accident that likely would have killed Jill and injured Olivia because she hadn't been paying attention. Once the three arrive at school, they are pestered by Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker, two intense horror movie nerds. Robbie is seen with a camera against his face, filming for a real-life blog, which seems to annoy the girls. Robbie is seen filrting with Olivia by refering to her as Olivia-Don't-Look-At-My-Tits-I-Have-A-Mind-Morris which prompts her to turn down his advances. Charlie is also trying to make a pass at Kirby, which is obviously noticed by everyone, but seemingly brushed off. Kirby appears to already know Charlie has a crush on her. Following the discovery of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper's murders, Kirby is brought in alongside Olivia and Jill to the police station where they are questioned by Dewey, Gale and Sidney. Kirby fears in the interrogation room that she may not live as long as Olivia and Jill because she did not receive a phone call from Jenny or Marnie's phones like Olivia and Jill did earlier. Kirby is then seen at the Robert's house watching Shaun of the Dead with Jill while Olivia is next door. She answers the call from Ghostface while Jill pranks Olivia next door pretending to be Ghostface. Ghostface claims to be in "standing in the closet", but as Kirby checks Jill's closet, the killer reveals he did not say which closet he was in. The killer brutally murders Olivia next door while Kirby and Jill watch helplessly through Jill's window. Kirby, from there, is seen at the Cinema Club meeting at Woodsboro High. She shows Sidney on her iphone camera of Trevor Sheldon glaring at her from the back of the classroom which features the footage being streamed to Robbie's website by his headset. Kirby is seen again entering the abandoned Fort Miller Barn, where the Stab-a-thon ''is being held. From there, she returns to her house along with Robbie and Charlie and invites Jill over. Just as Charlie is putting on ''Stab 7, Trevor also appears claiming Jill sent him a text inviting him to come over. This angers Jill and she heads upstairs to look for her phone. When Trevor asks who sent the text from Jill's phone Kirby laughs at him and asks, "Isn't your phone missing?" He says he got a new one and she comments on how "incredibly convenient" that is while he leaves the room to follow Jill upstairs. Soon enough, Robbie dismisses himself and heads outside drunkly to do a podcast. In this, he says that he thinks his buddy Charlie will get the girl (refering to Kirby). It is true. Back inside, Kirby knocks Charlie out of his Stab ''trance and tells him he should probably make a move. Charlie asks why doesn't she. She says she already did, telling him she always thought he was cute. They then kiss though it is interrupted when Trevor bursts in and ruins the moment making Charlie furiously storm out, angered that his moment with Kirby is ruined. The killer first kills Robbie, who wanders around to the front of the house outside. He confesses, that he's gay to save himself before being seemingly finished off. Kirby seemingly hears the commotion and goes to the front door to investigate. Before she could open it she is startled by Jill, who is coming back downstairs claiming that she has found her phone with no text sent to Trevor. Jill asks where he is and Kirby claims he went upstairs to look for her. Jill claims she didnt see him up there. Kirby opens the front door to see if he's outside only to find Sidney on the doorstep. Sidney grabs Jill's hand saying she must come with her until a bleeding Robbie walks up the steps, fatally stabbed telling them to run before finally dying in front of them. Ghostface appears and Kirby separates to another room while Sidney and Jill run upstairs with Ghostface chasing them. Sidney soon joins up with Kirby who leads them to a downstairs basement which has patio doors. Where she locks them in. There Charlie appears at the sliding doors, with his hands covered in blood, claiming that happen because he found Robbie's dead body. Kirby refuses to let him in, for fear of her own life, but Ghostface soon attacks him. He yells for Kirby and the patio lights go off. Once they turn back on, Charlie appears outside tied to a chair. This scene likens itself to the first Scream movie, where Casey Becker is trying to save her boyfriend, Steven Orth, who was tied up outside to a chair. Kirby, assuming the role of Casey, receives a call from Charlie's phone and is forced to participate in movie trivia from Ghostface. She correctly answers the warm-up questions which dealt with what the killers' weapons were but answers the question dealing with the movie starting slasher craze wrong. When Ghostface asks her about the groundbreaking horror remake, she interrupts him and names all the horror movies that have been remade. The killer does not respond after she answers. Thinking she had answered correctly, she heads out and unties Charlie. Suddenly he stabs her in the stomach, and reveals he's actually the killer. Just before he makes the first blow he mutters "Kirby ''this is making a move" refering to their previous talk back in the house, where Kirby tells him he should make a move. He continues to talk saying, "Four years of classes together and you notice me now?" Saying this supports his obsessive crush on her and how he wanted her attention but never recieved any of it. He catches Kirby from falling and yells, " You stupid bitch. It's too late now," before stabbing her once again in the same location. His voice seems to be breaking and quivering at this point, as if he's going to cry. "Doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies, I know," he says as he painfully holds her in place. These are his last words to her before he lets her fall to the ground, holding her bleeding stomach. Sighing, he regretfully runs his fingers through his hair and walks away from the pitiful scene. Whether Kirby survived or died from her wounds remains ambiguous. However, there could be a hint of her surviving, when Sidney hears the sound of a door to the basement opening, as she checks the stairs and calls for Kirby just before Charlie grabs her. Many believe, it was Kirby crawling her way into the basement through the same door she went through to get outside. Other fans claim, she's dead since at the hospital, when Jill goes over all the people who died in the last scene, Dewey fails to correct her when she mentions Kirby. This does not confirm nor deny anything, however, since the law would prevent him from telling Jill anything since she is not a member of Kirby's family. Instead he calmingly tells Jill she needs to get her rest. Behind the Scenes *Her casting call states: "Cute and quirky, was a tomboy until a year ago, now she’s alternative, cool and sexy. Jill’s best friend. She’s a pop culture, horror aficionado, and a nerdy flim geek" *She is based on Sidney. However, toward the end of the film, she seems to be based on Sidney herself. Examples of this are, when she was about to go outside to investigate a noise, much like Sidney did earlier when she heard the sound of windchimes, and when she and Sidney locked themselves in her basement to hide from Ghostface. This is what Sidney did in the first movie when she locked herself in her bedroom when Ghostface attacked her at her house. *Kirby is shown to be in some deleted scenes on the DVD release. The first is, where she can be seen at the water fountain with Robbie, Charlie, Trevor, and Olivia, where they are discussing the murders. The second is, when she arrives at Jill's house where during Dewey's test he found her by the front door. The next is, where she and Trevor are watching Sidney, Kate and Jill being escorted by paramedics. A fourth one is where Robbie and Charlie invite her to the Stab-a-thon and the last one where she sees Robbie outside of her house walking with his headset and iPhone. *Kirby wasn't seen or mentioned in the extended ending on the DVD release with Sidney, Gale, Dewey and Judy Hicks. Therefore, her fate is still unknown since it is never confirmed. *Hayden Panettiere had stated, she had good preparation for Scream 4 as shortly before production, the power inside the actresses home was shut off briefly. When the lights came back on, she had witnessed her office door being rattled, as someone was trying to break in. She grabbed her panic button and a taser and locked herself in the bathroom. After 15 minutes, with no sign of the police and her alarm had been going off with her dogs barking, she crawled out of her tiny bathroom window and ran around the side of her house to find sniper lasers being aimed at her. She yelled out to the police, that she was the owner of the house and to not shoot. Trivia * She is quick witted, strong, and very sassy. She has quickly become a fan favorite amongst fans of the'' Scream'' franchise. * Kirby's fate has been the topic of much debate with most asserting that she is alive and a considerable amount of others concluding, that she is deceased. It is unknown, whether she is really dead or not since Charlie didn't fully finish her off. This is supposedly because he had an immense crush on her. She can be heard breathing, as Charlie walks away, but this could be due to the fact that she wouldn't have died right away. Whether or not help arrived for her in time is unknown because Dewey does not correct Jill at the hospital when she lists Kirby as a victim. Dewey instead politely quiets Jill, when she mentions Kirby's name. Legally Dewey can't confirm or deny if Kirby's dead to Jill because she's not related to her. * Interestingly enough, Kirby (arguably the most fleshed out character) is the first character within the "new generation" of Scream teens we are introduced to following the opening kill; a tradition utilized in the original'' Scream,'' when audiences were introduced to a then-adolescent Sidney Prescott after the sadistic murder of Casey Becker. * It has been speculated, that Charlie didn't really want to kill Kirby, so he didn't stab her deeply enough to kill her. He wanted Jill to think Kirby was dead so she wouldn't go back and finish the job. He tricked her by saying "already taken care of." It is unknown, whether or not if Kirby died from the wounds caused by his stabbing. Category:Scream 4 characters Category:Scream characters Category:Victims of Ghostface